


Of Silliness and Spies

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: “Good mornin’,” Jamie said, folding his arms over the Doctor’s chest and settling his chin on his wrists.“Good morning,” the Doctor echoed, as happily as if being tumbled over himself was the most delightful thing to ever happen to him. “You’re terribly silly, you know.”“Aye, I know. Ye make me silly, ‘cause you’re silly yourself.”The Doctor tries to get up for a very serious meeting with a spy. Jamie wants to sleep in.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Of Silliness and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](https://the--highlanders.tumblr.com/post/639929338500890624/of-silliness-and-spies).

Something across the room was screeching.

It was an odd sort of sound, regular enough to be almost rhythmic, in the way that so many of those funny electronic noises seemed to be. Now that Jamie was pulled out of his sleep, it was less harsh, though it was still far from pleasant. He grumbled to himself as he inched further down the bed, drawing the crumpled-up covers over his ears to muffle the noise and struggling to focus in on the more discordant sounds of the Doctor puttering around in the tiny kitchen. He was taking something out of the cupboards, that was for sure – mugs, perhaps, judging by the clinking of ceramic.

Soon enough, even the sounds of the Doctor’s movements grew too overbearing, and he rolled himself more tightly into the covers, dulling down the outside world with an extra layer of fabric and padding. By all rights he should have slept right through whatever the Doctor was doing, he thought. It could hardly have been any louder than the sounds he had grown up hearing, in a house where privacy had been nothing more than snatched moments with the animals or in the storeroom. And yet here he was, lying awake at some ungodly hour of the morning, debating whether or not to press the pillow over his ears, too. As odd as it was to admit it, he was well out of practice in sleeping in a room like this where everything was squashed in together, bedroom and kitchen and living space. His few months on board the TARDIS must have spoiled him.

The Doctor was whistling now, the padding of his sock-clad footsteps unnaturally loud against the tiled floor, like he was stomping around the room to some melody that existed only in his head. There was a sharp sort of clinking sound, like he was stirring whatever was in the mugs, then he zig-zagged his way back towards the bed, beelining for Jamie’s side to deposit the mugs on his bedside table with a clunk.

“Are you awake, Jamie, dear?” he said cheerfully. Far too cheerfully for this time of the morning. It was decidedly too early for any of this, no matter what the Doctor might have brought him.

“Mm,” he mumbled as absently as he could, his limbs held taut and still.

“I do believe we have a meeting today,” the Doctor was carrying on happily. The mattress dipped beside Jamie as he sat down, sending the springs into squeals of protest. “And, ah – we wouldn’t want to be late, you know. Don’t want to miss the opportunity.”

For all his efforts to pretend otherwise, Jamie was slowly creeping further and further into wakefulness, and he clawed against the feeling with all the strength he could muster. It was all coming back to him now, and he found he much preferred the idle frustration he had felt at the Doctor’s noisiness to the prospect of going off to some library to have a secret meeting with a spy.

“Jamie?” The blankets were being unpeeled from around him, sending light flooding in against his eyelids, and Jamie clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to press his hands over his face. “You know -” There was a hint of a smile in the Doctor’s voice, and he knew the game was up, but he was in too deep to back down now. “I could have sworn you were awake.”

Rolling over, he pressed his face against the Doctor’s leg, rubbing his cheek against the wear-softened fabric. But before he could get himself too comfortable, the Doctor had taken him by the shoulders, pushing him onto his back again so he could lean over and kiss him.

“There,” he said happily. “That ought to wake you up.”

And he had very nearly succeeded entirely, Jamie had to admit. His mouth was left tingling with the ghost of the kiss, and he was sure his cheeks looked as heated as they felt. The Doctor had to know he was pretending by now, if it had not been obvious enough already. But he was not so unaccustomed to the feeling of the Doctor kissing him that he forgot to keep his eyes pressed stubbornly closed.

“Hmph.” Playful frustration was creeping into the Doctor’s voice, and Jamie fought back the smile that threatened to twitch at his lips. “Well, if that won’t wake you up -” He had controlled his grin just in time. Bending down, the Doctor pressed more kisses over his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, laughing so his breath tickled at Jamie’s skin. “We really do have to make it to this meeting, you know. Our sources told me he’d travelled an awfully long way to be here, and he doesn’t have long. And -” He dropped his voice. “He might be our only chance of getting to the bottom of all this. The chairman is getting more powerful every day.” He punctuated each sentence with another kiss, holding them for longer and squeezing Jamie’s shoulder for emphasis along with them. “So we really ought to be getting ready.”

Jamie had clenched his hands so tight that he was sure his fingernails were leaving their imprint on his palms. He released all the pent-up movement in a single, smooth stroke, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s waist to pull him down and roll him over. Breathless and disarmed, the Doctor was left lying in the middle of the bed, arms and legs waving like he was some great beetle turned on its back. The thought was so absurd that Jamie could not help but laugh, and the Doctor was laughing too, as if for the pure joy of it, the ridiculousness of the whole game they were playing.

“Good mornin’,” Jamie said, folding his arms over the Doctor’s chest and settling his chin on his wrists.

“Good morning,” the Doctor echoed, as happily as if being tumbled over himself was the most delightful thing to ever happen to him. “You’re terribly silly, you know.”

“Aye, I know. Ye make me silly, ‘cause you’re silly yourself.”

“I’m no such thing,” the Doctor protested, pouting up at him. “We’re very serious businesspeople, don’t you remember?”

“So ye said.”

“And we ought to be getting ready for our very serious business meeting. Which is in no way illegal.”

There was a clock, somewhere, Jamie recalled – he scanned around the room for a good few seconds before his eyes landed on it. “When do we have tae be there?”

“Ah – twelve o’clock, I think.”

Jamie squinted up at the clock, but simply shrugged when he realised it had five hands and no numbers marked on it. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“It’s only a few hours away, Jamie, and we have to get all the way to the other side of town -”

“We’ll catch the shuttle-bus. With all the other very serious businesspeople.”

The Doctor was still looking at him sceptically, eyebrows slightly raised, but he was already wavering. “Just a few minutes,” he said tentatively.

“Aye, just a few minutes. We’ll be up an’ about in no time.”

The last vestiges of sternness drained out of the Doctor’s eyes, chased away by the playful light that was growing in them. “You’re awfully persuasive, you know.”

“Only ‘cause I have the good ideas.” Jamie tilted his head to one side, resting it against his shoulder. “But I think ye had a good idea too, ye know.”

“Oh?” He could already tell that the Doctor knew exactly what the answer was – but it was such fun, stringing each other along like this, and he met him in the middle, smile for mischievous smile.

Leaning down, he pressed his hand over the Doctor’s cheek and kissed him.


End file.
